The present invention relates to epothilone derivatives, methods for the preparation of the derivatives and intermediates therefor.
Epothilones are macrolide compounds which find utility in the pharmaceutical field. For example, Epothilones A and B having the structures: 
Epothilone A R=H
Epothilone B R=Me
have been found to exert microtubule-stabilizing effects similar to TAXOL and hence cytotoxic activity against rapidly proliferating cells, such as, tumor cells or other hyperproliferative cellular disease, see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1996, 35, No. 13/14.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
Q is selected from the group consisting of 
G is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heterocyclo, 
W is O or N R12;
X is O, S, or H, H;
Y is selected from the group consisting of O; H, OR13; OR14, OR14; NOR15; H, NOR16; H, NR17R18; H, H; or CHR19; OR14 OR14 can be a cyclic ketal;
B is selected from the group consisting of H, OR20, or OCOR21, and NR22R23;
D is selected from the group consisting of NR24R25 or saturated heterocycle (such as piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, and the like);
R1, R2, R3, and R4 are selected from H or lower alkyl;
R15, R16, R17, R18, and R19 are selected from the group H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, or aryl;
R6, R7, R13, R14, R20, and R21 are selected from the group H, alkyl, or substituted alkyl;
R5, R8, R9, R22, R24, R26, and R27 are selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, or heterocyclo;
R12, R23, and R25 are selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, R26Cxe2x95x90O, R27SO2, hydroxy, O-alkyl or O-substituted alkyl;
and any salts, solvates or hydrates thereof
Proviso
The present invention does not include compounds of formula I wherein
W and X are both O; and
R1, R2, R3, R4 are methyl; and
R5 is H or methyl; and
G is 1-methyl-2-(2-methyl-4-thiazolyl)ethenyl; and
Q is 